parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Winnie the Pooh (a.k.a Frosty the Snowman)
Stephen Druschke's Christmas spoof of Frosty the Snowman (1969). It appeared on YouTube on November 28, 2017. ''Cast: *Frosty the Snowman - Winnie the Pooh'' *''Karen - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''Karen's Friends - Happy Tree Friends Characters (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''Professor Hinkle - Honest John/w Gideon (Pinocchio)'' *''Jimmy Durante - Alan-a-Dale (Robin Hood)'' *''Hocus Pocus - Alec (Presto)'' *''Teacher - Rosita (Sing)'' *''The Policeman - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''The Ticketman - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Santa Claus - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail)'' ''Chapters: # 'Winnie the Pooh (a.k.a Frosty the Snowman) part 1 - Introduction' # 'Winnie the Pooh (a.k.a Frosty the Snowman) part 2 - Professor Foulfellow’s Magic Show' # 'Winnie the Pooh (a.k.a Frosty the Snowman) part 3 - Pooh Comes to Life/Main Titles' # 'Winnie the Pooh (a.k.a Frosty the Snowman) part 4 - Pooh Comes to Life Again' # 'Winnie the Pooh (a.k.a Frosty the Snowman) part 5 - Pooh Begins to Melt/The Parade' # 'Winnie the Pooh (a.k.a Frosty the Snowman) part 6 - A Ticket to the North Pole' # 'Winnie the Pooh (a.k.a Frosty the Snowman) part 7 - The Train Ride/Searching Fire for Giggles' # 'Winnie the Pooh (a.k.a Frosty the Snowman) part 8 - Warming Up Giggles/Waiting for Papa Mousekewitz' # 'Winnie the Pooh (a.k.a Frosty the Snowman) part 9 - Papa Arrives Too Late/Pooh Bear Melts' # 'Winnie the Pooh (a.k.a Frosty the Snowman) part 10 - Papa Revives Pooh/Papa Teaches John a Lesson' # 'Winnie The Pooh (a.k.a Frosty The Snowman) part 11 - Conclusion/Finale' # 'Winnie The Pooh (a.k.a Frosty The Snowman) part 12 - End Credits' Movie Used: *Frosty the Snowman (1969)'' ''Clips From Films Used: *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977)'' *''Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore (1983)'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988)'' *''Pooh’s Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997)'' *''The Tigger Movie (2000)'' *''Piglet’s Big Movie (2003)'' *''Pooh’s Heffalump Movie (2005)'' *''Winnie the Pooh (2011)'' *''Happy Tree Friends (1999) (It’s true)'' *''Pinocchio (1940)'' *''Robin Hood (1973)'' *''Presto (2008)'' *''Sing (2016)'' *''An American Tail (1986)'' *''An American Taill III: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Aristocats (1970)'' *''The Great Mouse Detective (1986)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''Alice in Wonderland (1951)'' *''Zootopia (2016)'' *''The Three Caballeros (1945)'' *''The Sword in the Stone (1963)'' ''Voices: *Jimmy Durante'' *''Jackie Vernon'' *''June Foray'' *''Billy De Wolfe'' *''Paul Frees'' *''Sterling Holloway'' *''Jim Cummings'' *''Ellen Connell'' *''Walter Catlett'' *''Doug Sweetland'' *''Bill Thompson'' *''Ginnifer Goodwin'' *''David Winn'' *''Junius Matthews'' ''Special Thanks: *Walt Disney'' *''Nikkdisneylover8390'' *''Uranimated18'' ''Dedicated To: *Jules Bass'' *''Arthur Rankin Jr.'' *''Jimmy Durante'' *''June Foray'' ''Music Used: *“Winter Wonderland” Performed by: Amy Grant'' ''Directed by: *Stephen Druschke'' ''Trivia: * 'This is the first spoof to feature clips from Zootopia, and Sing.' * 'This is the 5th Christmas spoof of Stephen Druschke's Films Productions.' * 'This was another time that Winnie the Pooh had a major role.' * 'This is the 21st spoof of Stephen Druschke's Films Productions.' * 'Unlike Nikkdisneylover8390's spoof, Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman), this spoof had the remastered version without the Rankin/Bass present logo.' *This spoof was dedicated to June Foray (1917-2017).'' *''This is the first movie-spoof to use clips from Presto.'' Category:Frosty the Snowman Spoofs Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:Frosty the Snowman Movie Spoofs Category:Frosty the Snowman Movie Spoof Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART